


sweet sixteen

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, because i am who i am, beth made the joke and i ran with it, i just made it like a million times more fluffy, it's nora's birthday y'all, rate t cause nora can be saucy, so you can thank her for this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: It's Nora's birthday and despite Ray's best efforts, Nora can tell she's being brought to a surprise party, but the Legends have one last surprise up their sleeve. But so does Nora.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Team Legends, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	sweet sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> it's nora's birthday y'all! And the second day of 25 days of darhkatom! i'm so excited to share this with y'all. Big thanks to beth and noelle for joking around with me about this concept. I'm me so of course I took it seriously and made it a fic. oops.

Nora Palmer did not like surprises. No she did not. She wasn’t entirely sure but her incredibly squirrely husband was doing everything in his power to keep things from her. Including contact with her best friends. It was her birthday and somehow that meant she couldn’t talk to her favorite people? It didn’t take a genius to figure out that this probably meant the Legends were planning something. She wasn’t entirely feeling up to the gesture, and who the hell knows what they were planning but Nora knew she just had to wait until she and Ray got aboard the Waverider, after he made a lame excuse that they needed to head there.

When Nora arrived on the bridge all the lights were out. It was impossibly dark and she held onto Ray’s hand. The Legends were her family but that didn’t mean they didn’t sometimes come up with potentially stupid and reckless plans that could endanger her or others, by accident of course (but there was past precedence).

The lights finally came on and every last decoration read Happy Sweet Sixteen, Nora!

Oh and Nora Palmer wanted to be so mad. But she couldn’t. She knew they did this because that’s technically how old she’d be right now and that definitely nearly led her down a spiral of how awful her life was at sixteen but she looks out at the crowd of faces, of her family, and almost bursts into tears.

“SURPRISE!” They all shout at the same time Nora mutters ‘ _Stupid pregnancy hormones_ ’.

“What?” Ray looks down and asks.

Nora offers him a grin and places a hand to her belly. “Surprise!” She says alone.

“Wait, I missed it,” Ava interjects. “Are you saying surprise and touching your belly…”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE PREGNANT, OH MY GOD!!!” Mona finishes and rushes forth. She had a sash and tiara for Nora to wear anyways and adorns her with it then hugs her friend close. “MY FAVORITE HUMAN IS GROWING A HUMAN!”

Nora can’t help but cry a little. She pulls back and wipes her tears and looks around. “Guess I’m sixteen and pregnant then, huh?” The Legends laugh and everyone takes their turns congratulating Ray and Nora.

The party festivities kick off much like they did last year. Nora reaches for the birthstone necklace Ray got her and plays with it absently as she talks to Zari and Mona about who should host the next book club meeting.

“You guys can’t keep picking my house, that means I have to clean it.” Nora rolls her eyes playfully.

“You have a billionaire husband, you can totally pay someone to clean it,” Zari says as she stuffs a pre-cake appetizer donut in her mouth.

Nora nods and laughs quietly, she feels arms come around her and strategically settle over her lower belly.

“I keep a strict cleaning schedule. Nora’s library and side of the bed are the only things that typically get out of order,” Ray informs from behind her.

“Wow way to throw me under the bus, some baby daddy you are.” Nora elbows him playfully. She feels him nip at her slightly exposed shoulder and she shudders. “Okay baby daddy privileges are restored.”

Zari makes a look of disgust and mutters ‘ _right in front of my donut_ ’ and Mona gives them a knowing look before dragging the disgusted totem bearer away.

“Is it too early for me to drag you back to our house for the birthday sex I was really really hoping we would be having right now?”

Ray chuckles low in her ear and kisses her earlobe. “Cake first.”

“Mmm then you for dessert. Can’t deny a horny pregnant woman for very long, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. After I’m done crying at the fact that you’re pregnant.”

“I didn’t mean to tell everyone at once. I really did mean to just tell you first. Tonight. There’s a little bear and everything hiding in my catch all chair in our room.”

“I’d be honored to still receive it. Even if it’s your birthday and not mine.”

Nora turns in his arms and kisses him deeply. “Well seeing as you’re the best gift I’ve ever received and you put this baby in me and I’m also assuming you’re the mastermind behind this party, a little bear that tells you you’re going to be a daddy is the least I could do.”

“Are you going to make out or cut your cake, Palmer?” Nora hears Sara ask just as she’s about to lean in for another kiss with Ray.

Nora looks over Ray’s shoulder and cocks an eyebrow. “If I’ve got a choice not only do I pick make out with my husband but I’m taking him home to celebrate our way.”’

“Well if you’re looking for an extra birthday treat in that depart--” Nora shoot John a glare and he stops mid sentence.

“Guess I better cut my cake before there’s a mutiny.”

Ray pecks her cheek and walks over to the cake with her. It’s a stereotypical Sweet Sixteen cake with a wax 1 and 6 on top of the cake, now lit (by Mick) to be blown out by Nora.

“Make a wish, birthday girl.” Ava smiles at her bestie.

Nora looks around at her friends--her family and up at her husband. “I’ve got everything. What more could I need?”

“More books!” Mona suggests.

Nora laughs and concentrates on the candles. “I’m a witch, I should probably be careful about wishes.”

“That’s only if you become a fairy godmother again,” Gary lightly teases and she winks at her friend.

“I suppose that’s true.” Nora takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and blows out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Mona asks.

Nora looks up at her husband. “You’ll see.”

_Several Months Later_

“How are my two favorite girls?” Ray pokes his head into Tori’s nursery and Nora smiles at him. She looks down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and kisses her wild hair.

“Tori’s perfect. She’s ready for her first night home.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Ray goes to her side and kisses the top of her head. “And what about her mama?”

Nora lowers the baby into her crib and passes a hand down her soft purple onesie. “I’m feeling pretty perfect too. Perfectly content.”

“Yeah?”

Nora nods. “Yeah. This is all I wanted. This is all I’ve ever wanted. I wanna be a good mom, and to her. I wanted a little girl so I could prove to myself that I could be a good mom to a little girl, not like my parents, and I wanted to give her everything I didn’t have. All the love I didn’t have.”

“Nora Anne Palmer, you’ve got love in spades. You already rock at this mom thing. The love and care you put into carrying her and every moment you’ve spent with her since birth. You’ve got this. And when you feel you don’t, you’ve got me. And I’ll always be there to support you and remind you that you do got this.”

Nora tucks herself into her husband’s arms. “You two are the best gifts I’ve ever received.”

“Yeah I guess we are a pretty good sixteenth birthday gift.” Ray jokes.

Nora pokes him in the chest. “Bite your tongue.”


End file.
